When The Apocalypse Began
by fatcatwalker
Summary: We know how their getting through the apocalypse now, but how did they react when it all began?


Notes: This was a request from one of my readers after she read my other story Their Lives Before The Apocalypse. They wondered how they reacted when it all started and what they did. So here it is. I was trying to have the special news report to be the same for everyone, but I think I might have lost track of what I put, so some of the details might be a little off from the others.

When The Apocalypse Began

Lori was at home watching TV when a special news report came on. She ignored it because it's always just a test. She was about to change the channel then she heard it.

"This isn't a test. Were not sure what this is yet, but we'll try to tell you what we think is happening. There is a virus or something going on. There are dead people coming back to life and biting other people and then they do the same thing after they come back to life. It's like dominoes. Other people get torn apart and they don't come back," he said, his voice shaky, obviously scared, but trying to hold it together. "Stay inside and lock the windows and doors. If you have to leave be careful. Stay away from anyone who doesn't walk, look, or sound normal. They do not talk. You have to defend yourself, so bring a gun or a knife. This information comes from an eye witness. I saw it too and this is very real, so please take it seriously. One witness said that the victim kept on shooting it over and over again and then she ran out of bullets. The thing attacked her and the only way I can describe it is that it ate her alive."

"Oh my god." Lori covered her mouth in shock.

"Please stay safe."

"Carl!" She ran out the door and didn't even pay attention to her surroundings and was attacked by a walker from behind. She screamed and wriggled out of its grasp, falling to the ground then she quickly backed up and then got up and ran to the car. When she got in she put the key in the ignition, but it would not turn. It wasn't helping that she was shaking. A walker banged on the window and she screamed. "Come on! Come on you piece of shit!" The key turned and she sped off. Got to get to Carl, she kept on saying to herself. She pulled up to the school parking lot with a screeching halt and ran out of the car as Carl was running out of the school in a panic looking for his mom. All the parents were in a panic too, looking for their kids. She ran to him and grabbed his arm. "We have to go Carl!"

"What's going on mom? All they told us is that there is a sickness going around and we have to stay safe by staying inside, but I know she didn't tell us everything and the parents are scared including you, so tell me what's really going on mom."

"I'll tell you in the Car."

"No!" She looked at him in shock. "You need to tell me now mom. You're scaring me." He started to cry and she knelt down and put her hands on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Carl. I didn't mean to scare you, but we have to leave now. I promise I'll tell you, but you have to come with me now ok?"

"Ok." She wiped away his tears. She explained to him what was going on. "What are we going to do mom?"

"We have to pack some things and then head out."

"Where?"

"I don't know honey." They got home and the walker was gone, but she didn't want to take any chances. "Stay in the car Carl."

"I want to help mom."

"No! You have to stay here and stay safe. I love you Carl."

"I love you too mom." She kissed him on the head. She started packing Carl's clothes when she felt someone or something grab her arm and she screamed. It was Carl. She took a deep breath and put a hand over her heart.

"I told you to wait in the car! Something could have happened to you! That thing could have … I need you to do what I say. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"I'm sorry mom. I wanted to help."

"I know and I'm sorry for yelling." She hugged him. "If you want to help you could look around the house and grab anything we might need and put it in a tote."

"Ok mom." She started taking the photo albums and picture frames. "I'm ready mom."

"Good. I'm almost done here. Ok. Lets go."

"What about dad? We can't leave without dad!"

"I'm sorry honey. We have to go."

"No! I'm not leaving without dad!" She knelt down again.

"Your fathers still in a coma."

"He might wake up if we're there," he said, crying.

"He's safe where he is. There are doctors and nurses. They will take good care of him. There's nothing we could do for him right now. Dad would want you to be safe and so that's what I'm going to do."

"What if he wakes up and we're not there."

"Then he'll find us or maybe we'll find him, but the longer we stay here the more dangerous it can become. We have to go before that happens."

"Alright mom." She gave him a hug.

"Lets go." They opened the door.

"Shane!" He hugged him.

"Hey buddy." He knelt down. "How are you doing? Are you being brave for your mom?"

"I'm trying."

"I know you are." He ruffled his hair. "How are you Lori?"

"I'm trying for Carl, but I don't think I could do this alone."

"You're not alone. I will protect the both of you."

"Thank you Shane." She gave him a hug.

"When I know you two are safe I'll check on Rick for the both of you. Rick is like a brother to me and you two are like family too. I would do anything for the three of you." "Thanks again Shane."

"We could take both cars. That way we'll have back up just in case," Shane said.

"Ok."

"Lets go." Daryl had left home a long time ago. Living life in the wilderness was better then living at home with an abusive father. Daryl didn't know about the walkers since he was away from radio and TV. He heard something approaching. It was unlike any animal he's ever heard before, but it didn't sound human either. The walker came into view. He was in shock, so he didn't realize he was lowering his bow. He didn't know what he was looking at. The closest thing he could think of that it resembled was a walking corpse or at least he imagined that's how they would look and sound like since they weren't speaking and instead were growling and moaning and it had one side of its face ripped off. It also walked like it had some sort of leg injury.

"Stop! Stay back or I'll shoot!" He kept on coming, so he shot the walker in the heart. He couldn't believe it. He kept on coming. Daryl was walking backwards and tripped over a rock, falling backwards. He let go of his bow as he fell, so it was now behind him. The walker was too close now. It was too late. The walker got on top of him and was about to bite his neck when he heard someone running toward him from behind. This was definitely human. He or she picked up the cross bow and shot it straight through the walker's head. The person grabbed the walker by the back of the shirt and pulled him off of Daryl. Once again he was in shock. It was Merle. Merle reached a hand out to Daryl, but he didn't accept it. "You left. You just left me with that asshole!"

"I had to leave too. It was my time. I left for the same reason you did."

"Whatever."

"What? I don't get a thank you for your big bro saving your life."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically. "Where have you been all this time anyway," Daryl asked. "What about you bro. You obviously didn't know what you were dealing with."

"And you do?"

"No, but there's one important thing I do know. It has to be the head or it won't die. You shot it through the heart and that's why it kept on coming."

"Now that you know where I've been where have you been?" Merle has been on and off with this one girl he met on the run. It turns out she was on the run from a bad family too and they were jumping from cheap motel to cheap motel. They were making out on the bed with the TV on. They heard a special news report come on, but they didn't stop.

"Don't worry it's not important," he said, in between kissing her. Then they stopped when they heard about dead people coming back to life. They listened to the whole thing. "Hell no! I've got to go girl!"

"What! You can't just leave me here!"

"You'll be ok. Lock the door. I'm sorry I can't take you with me. You'll just slow me down. Good luck." He closed the door just in time as she threw the phone at him, but hit the door instead. He told the whole thing to Daryl.

"So you just left her there! After you found out what they were did you go back for her?" "No man. Like I said she would have just slowed me down."

"I know you left me but this? You really are a bastard."

"Either way she was as good as dead weather she was with me or not."

"Whatever you say man."

"I did what I had to to survive."

"I'm going my own way. If you want to come with me that's fine because I wouldn't leave anyone behind, but don't think were on talking terms."

"Oh yeah. That's just fine baby bro. I just saved your life. That's all. I told you how to kill those sons of bitches. That doesn't count for anything."

"Maybe later, but not right now. No." Ed was still asleep, so Sophia and Carol were taking advantage of the TV before Ed woke up and took it over for the rest of the day.

"This is a special news report …" Carol tried to keep a brave face for Sophia even though she knew that Sophia just heard and saw the same thing she did.

"Mom I'm scared."

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe, but we need to pack and leave right now. Ok?"

"Ok." She hugged Sophia and they began packing some essentials, but no clothes because they didn't want to wake Ed. This might be the only chance to escape him.

"We'll figure out clothes later. Right now we have to leave before dad wakes up."

"Ok mom." They headed toward the door with a duffle bag in hand. Ed came down the stairs.

"Where do you think your going!"

"We were … uh …"

"You were going to move out. Weren't you? And you? You were going to leave your daddy?"

"No … I just …"

"It's ok Sophia. We have to tell him the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"Turn the TV on."

"You don't tell me what to do woman! You turn it on!"

"Yes Ed. I don't know what I was thinking."

"That's the problem. You don't think!" She turned the TV on and the news was still on. They were repeating it until new news came out and then they repeated it all over again with the new news added. "What! You were going to just leave me behind!" Sophia side hugged her mom and Carol put her arm around her and started crying.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be," he said, sounding calm all of a sudden. He sat down on the couch and changed it to one of the few channels that had TV shows on. "Well. Go on. You don't need me anymore so you could go."

"Ed I …"

"No. It's ok. We'll just see how far you can get without me." She looked at Sophia who had tears in her eyes. Carol wiped them away.

"Your right," she said, in a low voice.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you."

"You were right."

"Damn right I am! I'm always right. Of course you only packed your things since you were going to leave me behind."

"Yes Ed."

"Not surprising. You were always a selfish bitch. Go wait in the car for me and don't think that you and your little brat are going anywhere without me. I have the keys," he said, holding them up.

"Yes Ed, but me and Sophia didn't pack any clothes."

"Let me guess. You didn't want to pack because you were afraid you might wake me up." "Yes Ed."

"Karma is a bitch isn't it Carol, but me being such a nice guy I'll pack both of you a bag. Well. Where's my thank you?"

"Thank you Ed."

"That's better. How about you girl?"

"Thank … thank you dad," she said in a shaky voice.

"Now get out of here." They left quickly and weren't paying attention when a walker came out of nowhere. Carol and Sophia just held each other as the walker came closer. They were too scared to move.

"Ed help!" He came running toward the walker with a knife and stabbed it in the back. The walker turned around and started to go toward Ed.

"Go to the car!" They ran to the car and went inside. They both sat in the back seat. Ed didn't like her sitting next to him in the car. They looked out the window and he was slowly making his way to the car, but they were hoping that maybe the walker might catch up to him and kill him. Then they would be free of him once and for all, but they knew that wouldn't happen. The walker was way too slow to ever catch up to Ed. Sophia and Carol held each other and started crying.

"It's ok Sophia. One day we won't have to worry anymore."

"About the monsters?" Sophia asked.

"No. About the other monster in our life."

"Dad?"

"Yes." Ed opened the door and jumped in and took a deep breath.

"Now what did I tell you?"

"We couldn't make it without you," Carol said.

"I knew it," Ed said. "You and your daughter are too weak to make it out here. Now how's about a thank you to your hero."

"Thank you Ed."

"Thank you Dad."

"Let's go. And keep your mouths shut. I need to be able to concentrate just in case one of those assholes ends up going in front of the car."

"Yes Ed."

"Yes dad." They drove off. Duane wasn't feeling well, so he stayed home from school and didn't even want to watch TV, but was better in time for family night. They were playing monopoly.

"I win again!" Duane jumped out of his seat and started dancing.

"Ok Duane. We give up," Morgan said laughing.

"Yeah. We give up. You're the board game champion," Jenny said laughing too.

"Ahh. Come on. One more game."

"I don't think so son. It's late and it's time for bed."

"Alright dad." There was someone at the door, but they didn't knock or ring the doorbell. They did hear some groaning and grunting though. "What if they need help," Dwayne asked.

"He's right Morgan."

"Alright. I'll check it out." Morgan walked to the door. "Who is it?" All he heard was some more moaning and growling. "Are you ok?" More of the same. He looked through the peep hole. The gaping wound in his neck was the first thing he saw and he wondered how he could still be alive. "Don't worry. I'm going to call 911." He was in the middle of calling 911 when Jenny looked through the peep hole.

"Honey. This man needs a bed or a couch while he waits. We can't just …" Morgan put his hand up.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"Yes. There's a man outside our door that is seriously injured. He sounds and looks pretty bad. There's a gaping hole in his neck and he can't even speak. He just growls and moans."

"Ok. Pay close attention to what I'm about to tell you. Don't let him in. The man is dead."

"What?"

"He's dead! He will bite you or eat you alive! Either way you're dead if that happens and then you come back as one of those things."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"No! You have to trust me. Don't let him in. It could mean your life if you do."

"Alright. I believe you."

"Wait till he leaves and then I want you to go to the refugee camp. They'll have shelter and food."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Is it just you there?"

"No. There's my wife and son too."

"Tell them as soon as you get off the phone."

"Alright. Thanks again."

"Honey. I'm going to let him in." Jenny was opening the door.

"No don't!" It was too late. The walker was making its way into the house. "Run!" Morgan yelled. They ran into the kitchen. "Get on top of the counter and we'll go out the window and sneak to the car."

"Ok," Jenny said.

"Ok dad." They carefully made their way to the car. "Where are we going dad?" He explained what the 911 dispatcher said to him. They stopped to get gas and there was chaos. Everyone was panicking and started taking things off the shelf and getting out of their cars and getting into fights because there was a long line up of cars trying to get gas and they were getting impatient.

"Stay in the car and lock the door."

"Morgan no! You can't go out there!"

"We need gas and food."

"Be careful."

"I will." They kissed. Morgan hugged Duane. He walked through the chaos and he grabbed as much as he can fit in the basket. "Hello?" Nobody was at the register. Suddenly a walker with a gunshot wound popped up from behind the counter and reached for Morgan, but he jumped back just in time and ran outside with the basket in hand. When he ran outside the people who were fighting had killed each other and were now walkers and biting everyone in sight. Everyone was screaming and running to their cars, some of them were making it there and others being attacked just a few feet from their car. The people who were trying to drive off were in a panic and caused a pile up when they crashed into each other. He ran to the car dodging walkers and jumping over dead bodies. Jenny opened the door for him and he jumped inside and drove off just in time before a car was about to hit him, but hit the car that was in front of Morgan's instead.

"Honey are you ok?" Jenny asked.

"I'm fine," he said out of breath. "I couldn't get any gas, but I got some food." Duane started crying.

"I'm scared dad." Morgan pulled over and Jenny and Morgan got out of the car and opened the door. Duane got out of the car and Morgan and Jenny hugged him.

"It's going to be ok," Morgan said. They stood there holding each other for a long while and then went back inside the car. "I don't want to put us through any of this again, so were going to have to settle down in a neighborhood that's been evacuated." Duane and Jenny agreed. Once they found a place they wanted to make sure it was empty of walkers and humans, so Morgan looked around. "You two stay here."

"But I want to help," Jenny said.

"Yeah. Me too."

"No. It's best if I search on my own, so I know you two are safe."

"Ok Morgan."

"I'll be right back." Morgan was almost done searching the house when he heard it.

"Mom!" Morgan ran to the living room and saw a walker attacking Jenny. He ran to her, but he couldn't get to her in time and she was bitten.

"No!" Morgan cried out and pulled the walker off her, but that just made the wound worse. Morgan caught her before she hit the ground and cradled her in his arms. The walker was coming toward Duane. "Duane come on!" Duane ran to his dad and they went into the bedroom. Duane closed the door while Morgan laid Jenny on the bed. "Don't worry. You're going to be ok." He knew what the 911 dispatcher said and saw what happened at the gas station, but he was in denial. "Get me a towel Duane." He pressed it on her wound. "I'm sorry I put you and Duane in danger."

"No don't. You didn't know." He kissed her on the forehead. She was burning up.

"Get another towel and soak it in cold water please." He put it on her forehead. He looked at the wound and it was bad, but the bleeding was less and it wasn't infected. He didn't understand why she wouldn't recover, still in denial. "What happened?"

"I was cold, so I looked in the closet and it was in there."

"I should have stayed with the both of you." He started tearing up and she wiped a tear away that fell. She smiled and he smiled back at her.

"I'm so thirsty." He went into the bathroom and brought her a glass of water. He helped her sit up and drink from the glass. He laid her back down. He felt her head. Her forehead was even hotter then before and she was sweating perversely. "I don't think I'm going to be ok Morgan."

"Don't talk like that. You're going to be just fine." He brushed her hair back.

"No I'm not and you know it don't you?" He put his head down, not wanting her to see him cry. She put her hand on his cheek.

"Dad's right. Right mom?"

"No he's not. I'm so sorry Duane." He hugged his mom and started crying and she cried too. Morgan joined in the hug. She put a hand on both of their faces. "You have to be strong for each other. I love my boys," she said with a smile.

"I love you too," Duane said.

"I love you Jenny." He gave her a kiss.

"I feel so tiered."

"You can go to sleep honey. It's ok. I think that might help your fever." He gave her another kiss. She seemed to be even hotter. She was radiating heat.

"Is mom going to be ok dad?"

"I don't know son." They fell asleep in the bed with her. Morgan woke up and Jenny and Duane were still asleep. Morgan was face to face with Jenny when she slowly opened her eyes, but there was something different. There was no life in them. "Jenny?" She started moaning. Morgan sat up quickly and jumped out of bed. "Duane!" He woke up and Morgan signaled him to come over. He saw his mom. They ran into the bathroom and locked the door. They held each other on the bathroom floor as they cried.

"So does that mean …"

"Yes son. That's not mom anymore. She'll kill us if she has a chance. You have to promise me that you will never forget that or …"

"It's ok dad. I won't forget." They hugged. "How are we going to get past mom?"

"We're going to have to wait until she moves away from the door. We have to stay quiet. I wish we didn't close the door. We're going to have to sneak out." An hour later she is away from the door. Morgan slowly opened the door, trying not to make it creak. He saw her facing the back wall. He turned to Duane and put a finger to his lips. He nodded his head and they walked out of the bathroom and as quietly as possible, walked to the bedroom door, and slowly opened it, but it creaked and she turned around and made her way toward them. "Duane go!" The walker wasn't there anymore. He waited outside the bedroom door, taking peeks without distracting his dad. Morgan thought maybe he could reach her. "I know this isn't you honey. I wish I could bring you back. We need you. I love you Jenny," he said as he cried. He ran out the bedroom door and grabbed Duane. "We have to get your mom and the walker outside," Morgan said.

"No! I don't want mom to leave us! We could lock her in the bed room! Dad please!" He said, crying.

"I'm sorry Duane, but we have to let her go. It's not safe here with your mom and that thing still here."

"Ok dad." Morgan gave him a hug and wiped his tears away. They heard the walker in the kitchen.

"Behind the couch Duane!" He whispered. She came out of the bedroom. Duane stood up and Morgan grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down. "No! Remember that's not mom."

"I know dad."

"They don't go fast, so were going to run to the front door, open it and then, run back to the couch. I'm hoping they'll go out the door when we do and then we'll run to the car. Are you ready?"

"Ready."

"Go!" They ran to the door and Morgan opened it. They ran out and the walker and Jenny followed, but the car had four walkers by it. "Go back! Go back!" They ran to the house and a walker came out of no where and straight toward Duane.

"Dad!" He turned around and saw the walker reaching for Duane.

"Duane!" He ran to Duane, picked him up, and ran into the house. He hugged Duane. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok," he said crying. Morgan hugged him again.

"We have to stay here Duane. It's not safe to go outside anymore."

"I know dad."

"This time let's search the house together." Maggie, Beth, Beth's mom and Maggie's step mom Annette, her son Sean, Beth's boyfriend Billy and family friends Otis and Patricia were all helping Hershel out with the farm work. Everyone had their own separate break times and it was time for Maggie's turn. She loved to ride the family horse. She saw someone.

"Hello?" the walker responded with a moan. "Are you ok?" It moaned again but louder and came forward a little faster. The horse got scared and knocked her off. "Help!" The horse was panicking. "It's ok. Stay girl." She calmed down. It came closer to Maggie, but stopped at the horse. The walker put both hands on top of the horse and took a bite out of it. Maggie couldn't believe what she was seeing. The horse fell to the ground and the walker continued. "No! What's wrong with you! Leave her alone!" It was too late for the horse. Maggie used a nearby tree to help her stand and then she attempted to limp back to the house as fast as possible. The walker wasn't far behind, noticing the moving prey. Maggie tried going faster and she tripped. Hershel was working in the barn when he heard it. "Help!" He dropped the eggs he had collected. The others heard too.

"I might need your help Otis."

"I'm right behind you."

"I want to come," Beth said.

"No! Stay here with the others." Her mom hugged her. "Don't worry. I'm sure Maggie's ok."

"Yeah. Your sisters been through a lot. She'll be fine," Jimmy said, as he hugged her and then gave her a kiss.

"Maggie!"

"Dad! My ankle. I think I twisted it, but we have to hurry. She's following me."

"Who?"

"I don't know who she is, but I'll tell you later. We're running out of time!"

"Can you carry Maggie back to the house Otis?"

"Sure."

"Are you coming dad?"

"I'm right behind you honey." They hurried back home knowing the walker was far, but still following. Otis, Hershel, and the others went into the house. Hershel locked the doors and windows, and closed the curtains. Otis laid Maggie on the bed. "We have to elevate your ankle to stop the swelling. I'm going to have to examine your ankle. I'm sorry honey, but this is going to hurt."

"Do what you have to do." He felt around her ankle. "Ow!"

"Sorry honey. No broken bones, but you definitely twisted it. I'm going to wrap up your ankle and then I want you to rest in bed for a day before walking on crutches. I know you're tiered, but can you please tell me what happened out there."

"Where's the horse?" Beth asked.

"Who's following you?" Her step mom asked.

"One at a time please."

"Sorry," Annette said.

"Sorry," Beth said.

"I saw her and said hello, but she just moaned. I asked her if she was ok, but she just moaned again. She came closer and the horse threw me off." Maggie started crying and Hershel held her hand and Annette gave her a hug.

"It's ok. Your ok now honey," Annette said.

"I know, but you don't understand! That's not why I'm so upset!"

"Calm down Maggie and take your time," Hershel said.

"She … she … she bit the horse!"

"What?" Otis and Hershel said. Beth, her step mom, and Patricia covered their mouth's and Sean and Jimmy just stood their in shock.

"The horse fell to the ground and … and …she …"

"It's ok honey. You don't have to say. I think we all know what happened," Hershel said. Beth started crying and Jimmy held her and Hershel and Annette comforted Maggie.

"I'm ok now. I used a tree to help myself up and then she left the horse and she followed me. I tried to go faster, but I fell. That's when I called you." They jumped because the walker was banging on the door and moaning. Hershel looked out the window and could see the walker clearly.

"It looks like some sort of sickness. I've never seen or heard anything like that. You said that she bit the horse?"

"Yes. And then she was on her as soon as she hit the ground."

"I have an idea," Hershel said. "If we take her to a doctor they might experiment on her, I think she could get better on her own. We could feed her, give her my tea, and some antibiotics. Otis. I'm going to bang on the window and when she goes toward the sound I need you to get the control pole from the barn and I will get her into the barn. We can't have her around people. If she could do that to the horse then she might do that to people too."

"No dad! Don't go out there!" Beth said.

"Listen to her! It's too dangerous!" Annette said.

"Their right dad," Maggie said. "I saw it. The horse stopped moving and then she went after me."

"Don't worry. I'll be careful." He gave Maggie, Beth, and Sean a hug and then gave Annette a kiss.

"Be safe Otis," Patricia said.

"I will." They kissed.

"Ready?"

"Ready." He started banging on the window and the walker walked toward the sound. Otis ran out and got the control pole. Maggie was right. The walker kept on coming and Hershel got a closer look at its face and he realized how bad it really was. Her eyes and skin color were different. Plus she had a wound in her neck. A deadly wound. Maybe that's why she can't talk, but there was no explanation for wanting to bite animals and people. His thoughts were interrupted when Otis came running toward him. "I've got her." He put the control pole around her.

"Thank you Otis."

"She was going to bite you. I still can't believe it," Otis said.

"She's sick. I'm going to get her into the barn," Hershel said.

"Are you sure?'

"It's my farm. I need to do it."

"Ok." He gave it to him. The walker was really struggling and Hershel fell. Otis ran to him and helped him up and then picked up the control pole. "I'll take her into the barn."

"Thank you Otis." Otis locked up the barn. That evening Otis and Hershel brought out some chicken and tea on a tray. Otis grabbed the control pole and Hershel opened the barn. The walker was right there waiting and Otis was ready. He put it around the walker's neck. "Ok Hershel!" Hershel held the tray out in front of it, but the walker didn't seem to care. It reached out for Hershel and he tried handing the walker the tray, but the walker dropped it. Otis locked it up again.

"Maggie was right. She wants something moving," Hershel said. They both looked at the ground and then back at each other. They walked back in silence. Annette ran to him and gave him a kiss. Patricia gave Otis a kiss too.

"What's wrong?" Annette asked.

"It's ok. She's not dangerous. She's just sick. We need to keep her fed, but she didn't want the chicken and then me and Otis knew what to do. We have to give her a live chicken."

"No daddy! We can't!" Beth said.

"I'm sorry Beth, but if we don't she'll die and that would just be cruel."

"And killing the chickens isn't?" Beth asked crying.

"They have to be alive or she won't eat it. We have no choice. If we take her to a doctor they'll want to experiment on her."

"Dad's right," Maggie said. "If the chickens keep her alive then we have to do it."

"I'll do it," Otis said.

"Are you sure?" Patricia asked.

"Yes. This is the best for everybody." They all agreed. It was Penny's birthday and Philip had an ice cream cake with vanilla ice cream and chocolate cake with chocolate frosting in the freezer. The house was decorated with purple and pink streamers, balloons and a blue banner with multi colored letters reading HAPPY BIRTHDAY! With Philip working overtime because of his relentless younger boss, he and Penny don't get much time together, so he called her in sick and he was able to do the same. Penny was getting into the dress that Philip bought for her birthday and he told her to not come out until he told her to.

"I'm ready for you!" She saw the decorations and ran down the stairs. "Happy birthday honey. You look beautiful."

"Thank you dad!" She gave him a hug.

"Anything for you Penny."

"It's so pretty!"

"Only the best for my little girl. Why don't you sit down at the table."

"Ok dad." He took the cake out of the freezer and put some candles on it. He came in singing happy birthday. He put the cake down on the table. He gave her a kiss on the head. "Thank you, but don't ever sing again." He laughed.

"Time to blow out the candles." She closed her eyes and blew out the candles.

"I want to tell you what I wished for."

"But what if it doesn't come true."

"It will. I really need to share it with you."

"Ok Penny."

"I wished that mom would always watch over us." He started tearing up and he gave her a hug. He knelt down.

"I know she is," Philip said. She wiped a tear away and he smiled. "We don't want the ice cream to melt," he said.

"No we don't." He let her cut the first piece. "It's an ice cream cake. My favorite! Thanks dad!"

"I knew you would like it."

"Like it! I love it." He laughed. They finished there cake then there were a couple of bangs at the door. "They don't have to knock the door down," Penny said. He laughed.

"That must be your present." He opened the door and stood there in shock at the gaping wound in its stomach.

"Dad! What did you get me!" She snapped him out of it when she stepped in front of him to see. She screamed and the walker moaned and reached for her, but Philip grabbed her and pushed her to the side. The walker grabbed him and Philip did the only thing he could think of and pushed his hand through the walker's wound and then pushed him out of the doorway and slammed the door. He ran to Penny.

"Are you ok!" She nodded her head, but started crying. He hugged her. "Oh honey. I know you're scared, but it's going to be ok."

"Aren't you scared dad?"

"Yes I am, but I'm going to be brave for you. Can you be brave for me?"

"Yes."

"That's my girl." He hugged her and kissed her on the head. "Ok. We need to go through the garage."

"Go where?"

"Pack a bag. I will too." When they were done packing they went to the garage, threw the luggage in the car, and drove out of the garage with the walker banging on the car. Penny screamed again.

"Dad!" He sped up more and the walker was left far behind.

"Your ok now honey. I will always keep you safe." The captain of the police academy that Tara was in came running in from the break room.

"Everyone follow me." When they got to the break room all eyes were on the T V. They couldn't believe what they were seeing or hearing. It was the same video that Lori saw that had the girl trying to kill the walker, but it wouldn't die and then it bit her.

"The witness said she got attacked by it and it ate her alive. We do not know how this is humanly possible. All I can think is that their not human. They don't talk. They moan and growl. They walk like their hurt. This one had a bite to the throat. If you see anyone resembling this, turn and run away. If there are others out there I hope that we find out what they are and how to cure them or kill them if necessary. If possible stay inside until further notice and lock the windows and doors. If this gets more serious head over to the CDC or the refugee center. Call 911 for directions. We will be here updating you with any new information."

"More serious? Is he kidding? He doesn't consider this serious enough?" Tara asked.

"I can't believe this is happening," one of the recruits said.

"It's happening and that's why we need to get home," the captain said.

"They said we should stay here," another recruit said.

"The captain's right. If they don't want us to go out when it's not as serious yet, then what are they doing sending us out there to the CDC when it does get more serious, so I say we get out now while we still can," Tara said. The captain smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I know you don't know how to use guns yet, but I feel more comfortable with you going out there with protection. I have loaded them and you just put your finger on the trigger, aim, and shoot. I know how to use a gun and I will protect you as much as I could, but at the same time I can't keep an eye on all of you at all times, so please be careful out there. Ok. Lets go," the captain said. They stepped outside and carefully walked to their cars. Then they heard it. They turned around and pointed their guns. "Stay behind me! On three! One! Two! Three! Fire!"

They all started shooting, most of the bullets missing their target. They stopped shooting when it kept on coming. "Everyone leave!" They all ran for their cars, but one of them tripped and fell on their stomach. He turned over, but not in time because the walker was on top of him before he or anyone else could do anything. Everyone stood there in shock because they couldn't believe that they were seeing what they saw in the video right in front of them. He started screaming and it snapped them out of it. The captain ran to him, pulled the walker up by the collar of the walker's shirt, and flung him as far away as he could, but he kept on coming, seeing the captain as his new prey. The captain was telling the recruit he was going to be ok even though he knew it was too late. He was bit in the throat. He knew 911 would be useless. Tara saw the walker coming and started shooting again though she knew it was useless. She and the others ran to the captain and the student. Tara knelt down next to the recruit and the others were surrounding him. Tara held his hand and they looked each other in the eyes and he slowly closed his eyes. Some recruits were quiet and others were crying.

"We have to go Captain! It isn't safe here!" Tara said. The walker was coming closer and one of the other recruits grabbed the walker by the shoulders and pushed the walker, making the walker fall to the ground and then punched the walker hard. The walker twisted his knee when he fell, so they didn't have to worry about him anymore. He ran to Tara to help her move the captain away from the body of the recruit. Tara stood up so she could bring him up by the arm and then she bent down to grab him and he looked up at Tara.

"Go home to your families and stay safe," the captain said to Tara and the others. The dead recruit slowly opened his eyes and then started moaning and growling. They all looked in his direction and couldn't believe what they were seeing. When they heard him moan and growl Tara and the others knew what he was now, but the captain was in denial though because he felt it was his fault for him dyeing. He bent down and gave him a hug.

"No Captain! Don't!" They all yelled, but it was too late. He cried out in pain as the walker bit him in the neck. The recruits started screaming, not knowing what was going on and only knowing that the recruit had come back to life and was now one of those things they were afraid of. Tara could tell by the look in the captain's eyes that he was pleading for her to end his suffering and shoot him. She aimed her gun and started shaking. Shooting one of those things is one thing, but shooting a human being was another even though she would need to if she wanted to be a cop, but this was also someone she knew and respected. She took a shot and missed. Then she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and shot him. He fell to the ground and the recruit that made the walker twist his knee knew what he needed to do for everyone's safety and attempted shooting him in the leg. He missed and tried again. This time he got it. They all started crying. They all exchanged hugs and comforted each other.

"I'm going to call 911 and explain to them what happened. I will tell them to tell the EMTs to wear gloves and masks since we don't know if it might be catchy besides being bitten. Go home to your families."

"Are you sure?" They asked.

"Yes."

"Ok. Stay safe," they said.

"You too." She watched them all drive away. She explained everything to the EMTs then they offered her a ride home.

"No thank you. I want my family to pick me up."

"Ok then be careful. There can be others out there."

"You too." She was happy to be greeted by her family and hugged her sister and niece. Her father couldn't make the trip because of his health. "You know don't you," Tara asked. "Yeah we know. Were so happy you're ok."

"I'm scared Aunt Tara." Tara knelt down.

"I am too, but we'll get through this together. Ok?"

"Ok." Tara gave her a hug. After they got home Tara hugged her father.

"You're ok," her father said getting a little emotional.

"I'm fine now that I'm home." Megan went to bed and Tara explained what happened as she finally let all her emotions out and cried knowing she was with her family now. They turned on the news.

"There was a new witness at the police academy today …"

"We have to find a safe place near by. I don't think I could make it to the CDC," their father said.

"Then we'll stay here," Tara's sister said. Tara agreed, but eventually they had to move to somewhere safer because there were walkers gathering nearby, but they knew they would be ok as long as they stayed together. Glenn was working overtime delivering pizza so it was really dark and creepy going the shortcut down the alley on his bike. He carried the free pizza he gets to take home once a week. He hears something at the end of the alley that sounds like some sort of wild animal, but it's so dark he can't see. It was unlike any other animal he's heard before. It came closer, but he still couldn't see it. He could only hear it moaning. He didn't know what to do. He knew that if he moved it would chase him, so he decided he would distract it so he could leave. He turned around when he was still on his bike and grabbed a slice of pizza out of the box and threw it at the animal, but it still kept on coming.

"What? What animal wouldn't love pizza?" He took out his flashlight and shined it on the ground where he thought the animal would be. He saw a pair of tennis shoes. He slowly raised his flashlight up and he saw clearly what it was now. It seemed to be human, yet not. Its face was chewed up and one eye was missing. The skin was pale and if he didn't know better he'd think it was dead and it should be, with those injuries. "Oh shit!" He backed up right into his bike and it fell to the ground and he tripped over it, falling backwards onto it. The walker tripped over him and the bike and fell on top of Glenn. The walker started snapping at him. "What's wrong with you! Get off of me!" Glenn saw from the corner of his eye the only thing that he could try to fight it off with and that was a broken bike pedal. He reached for it. "Almost. Almost. Got it!" He hit him across the face with it and it distracted the walker, but not enough, so he took the broken end and put it threw the walker's good eye over and over again. He finally fell right on top of Glenn and he slid out from under the body and laid there breathless. He called 911 to report the dead body of whatever that was while he was walking home. He explained what happened the best he can.

"Don't you know what's been going on?"

"No. I've been working overtime delivering pizzas. Why? What's going on? What was wrong with that man?"

"He wasn't a man. We don't know what they are, but we do know that their dead."

"I knew it! Plus I thought it was weird that his costumers were asking who is it."

"Their scared."

"What's even more weird is that anyone would be ordering pizza while this is going on and that the delivery service would still be running. Why didn't they warn me about what was happening? I wouldn't be surprised if they forgot about me with everything going on and with me working overtime."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm walking home."

"Run don't walk and when you get home lock your doors and windows, follow the news for the latest information and stay put until someone tells you different. Your customers were making sure you weren't one of them and talking is a good sign. You must stay away from them or they will try to bite you."

"I know."

"Stay safe."

"I will. Thank you." Michonne gently shook Mike awake after hearing the news on TV.

"We have to go."

"Why? What's going on Michonne?"

"We have to pack only necessary things." She pulled the luggage from under the bed and put them on top of the bed. She was moving back and forth between the bed and the drawers and closet.

"Michonne!"

"I'll pack for me and Andre." He got out of the bed.

"Michonne!" He stopped her when she was rushing between the drawers and the bed by grabbing her arm and then he sat her on the bed. "Please talk to me Michonne." He could see the fear in her eyes.

"There's something going on. I heard it and saw it on the news. They have video of a girl being attacked and killed by someone who was supposed to be dead, but that's not the horrible part."

"What can be worse then that?"

"They … they bit her and then when she fell to the ground …" He held her hands. "They couldn't show the rest of the video because it was too violent, but they said that she was torn apart by its hands and teeth," she said, her voice a little shaky.

"This is unbelievable," Mike said, clearly in shock. Michonne got off the bed and continued packing. He grabbed her arm again. "Hey." He gave her a kiss and she kissed him back. "It's going to be ok."

"I know." He hugged her.

"Why don't I finish packing and you get Andre." Mike said.

"Ok." Michonne left the room and Mike reached in between the mattresses, pulled out a little baggie of marijuana, and put it in his luggage. Michonne walked in carrying Andre. "They also said a safe place is a refugee center. They said where it's located."

"Stay here," Andre said, pouting and crossing his arms.

"I know peanut, but were going on an adventure right now."

"An adventure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok mommy." She smiled and kissed him on the head. They packed the trunk of the car and headed for the refugee center. They stopped along the way at a deserted camp. Andre was asleep in the car.

"They must have left in a hurry," Mike said.

"Yeah. And I think I know why. We shouldn't be here Mike."

"Nobody's coming back. We could take a quick look."

"Fine, but only what we need." Michonne stepped into a tent and her eyes went straight to what she saw on the floor. It was a katana sheath with the katana still in it. She picked it up. She stepped outside and took it out of its sheath.

"Whoa! I surrender," Mike said, as he put his hands up.

"I can't. If they come back I'm leaving them without a weapon."

"I'm sure they have weapons on them."

"Not if they left in a hurry. I can't." She put it back in the tent. She stepped outside and was in shock at what she saw. Mike was facing her.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Andre!" He turned around and saw a walker banging at the window and growling. Andre was crying and screaming.

"I'm coming son!" Mike said, running to the car. He grabbed the walker by the waist and pulled it away from the car. Michonne ran into the tent, grabbed the katana, and ran toward Mike and the walker.

"Move!" Michonne yelled. Mike moved out of the way and Michonne yelled out loud as she raised the katana and swung it at the walkers head, decapitating it. The head rolled and stopped at Mike's feet. It was snapping at him.

"Oh shit! It's still alive!" They ran to the car and opened the door. Andre was still crying. She took him from the car and rubbed his back and kissed him on the head.

"It's ok. Mommy and daddy are here now." Michonne gave him to Mike.

"Your safe now son. We won't let anyone or anything hurt you." She picked up the katana and walked over to the head. She couldn't believe it was still alive. She raised the katana and brought it down on its head. She cleaned the katana on the walker's shirt and she put the katana back in it's sheathe and onto her back.

"It looks like I'm going to need this after all," she said, as she reached for Andre. Mike handed him to Michonne. Andre fell asleep in her arms. They stood there for a while holding each other and grateful to be alive. Then they headed to the refugee center. It had been a day since Aaron and Eric were told to go to the safe zone in Alexandria Virginia, but they wanted to spend one more night at home before leaving. They were now on their way to the safe zone after packing some essentials for the road.

"Stop!" Eric said. Aaron stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just give me a minute. I saw something. I'll be right back."

"No! It might not be safe and we don't have any weapons."

"Don't worry. I'll be alright."

"I'm going with you and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Fine, but I want it to be a surprise."

"Well then maybe I'll just close my eyes, but I swear I'm counting to three and then turning around, so you better be ready."

"I will be. Now close your eyes." Eric snuck in a kiss before leaving and Aaron smiled with his eyes still closed and grabbed Eric's arm as he was leaving, grabbed him by the back of the head, and pulled him in for a more passionate kiss, opening his eyes only when he grabbed the back of his head because he didn't want to poke him in the eye by accident. "You're a sneaky one," Eric said.

"It was worth it," Aaron said. Eric smiled.

"Behave." Eric ran to an abandoned car that had a license plate hanging off of one nail. He pulled it off easily and had just enough time to hide it behind his back as Aaron opened his eyes. Eric was still standing by the car when he started to move forward and then felt a cold hand on his ankle and fell to the ground. The walker came from under the car. "Eric!" He saw the walker trying to bite Eric's ankle and then he saw what Eric was holding and knew what he needed to do. He took it from Eric's hands and used it like a knife. He held the license plate with both hands, raised it above his head, and brought it down and into the walker's head. The walker let go, but Aaron didn't stop, he was so overwhelmed with emotions. He was angry at the walker and sad because he almost lost Eric.

"Aaron stop! Aaron!" He grabbed his arm midway down. Aaron looked at him. "It's ok now. I'm ok." He put a hand on Eric's cheek and tears were streaming down Aaron's face.

"I thought I lost you." Eric wiped Aaron's tears away and smiled. Aaron and Eric kissed. "I know we have to leave, but I almost lost you and I need to be close to you."

"I need you too." They made love in the car. Jessie was baking cookies with Sam while Ron was upstairs blasting his radio and Pete was on the couch drinking coffee with vodka in it and reading his newspaper. Between Ron's loud music and Jessie and Sam laughing and screaming because they were having a flour fight, he couldn't focus on reading the paper.

"Damn it! Can I have some peace and quiet in this damn house!" Jessie took a deep breath.

"Time to clean up." She ruffled Sam's hair then gave him a hug. "Sorry Sam. At least we got the cookies in the oven this time," Jessie said.

"Yeah."

"Turn that shit off before I come up there and shut it off for you!"

"Calm down Pete. You know he'll turn it off."

"Stay out of this! You're too soft on them!" Sam stayed in the kitchen trying not to pay attention to all the yelling and instead focusing on the cookies in the oven and how much time is left. Ron didn't want to turn his radio off because it muffled the yelling, but he didn't want his father to hurt him, so he turned it off.

"Come down stairs Ron!" Jessie yelled. He ran downstairs. "Take your brother outside please."

"Alright. Sam!" Sam came out of the kitchen. Ron opened the door and was surprised to see a man there. Jessie came to the door, but was shoved out of the way by Pete.

"Sorry about that. How may I help you?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but you and your family are going to have to move to the safe zone in Alexandria, Virginia."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"There are these things out there that look like us, but their not. We believe they might be dead and their killing other people by and excuse me for being blunt in front of the children, but they should know this too. Their tearing people apart with their hands and teeth." There was a gasp from Jessie and she covered her mouth in shock.

"Bull shit!"

"Unfortunately no. They don't talk. They moan and growl. Be careful and leave as soon as possible."

"Thank you we …" Pete slammed the door in his face before she could finish her sentence. Pete sat down and went back to drinking his coffee vodka and reading his newspaper. "What are you doing? You heard him. We need to go."

"I'm scared mom," Sam said, hugging his mom.

"Don't be. Were going to the Alexandria safe zone aren't we Pete?"

"Yeah. Whatever you say Jessie." He took another sip of his coffee. There was a bang at the door.

"See. Now you made him mad. Let me answer the door," Jessie said.

"Fine. I don't want to deal with that asshole anyway." Jessie rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"I'm so so…" She screamed as a walker leaped onto her and she fell backwards. "Help!" Pete just sat there reading his paper.

"Why don't you get your brats to help you."

"Stay back boys!"

"I'm going to help you mom," Ron said. "Stay here Sam."

"No Ron!" Sam said.

"Stay in the kitchen Sam!" Sam hid in the kitchen and peeked through the space he left open. Ron grabbed the bookend from the shelf and ran to his mom who was trying to keep it away from her body by pushing the walker up with both hands.

"Hurry! I can't hold it much longer." He took the bookend in both hands, forgetting about his bad arm and raised it over his head, yelling out in pain and brought it down on the walker's head as hard as he can and didn't stop. Blood was splattered all over him, Jessie, the carpet, and the door by the time he dropped the bookend. The walker's head was nothing but a mess of blood brains and broken up scull. Ron fell to the ground in pain.

"Are you ok mom?"

"I'm fine thanks to you. What about you? Your arm?"

"I'll be ok."

"Mom! Ron!"

"We're ok honey." He got down on the floor with them and hugged them. Pete got up and walked over to them.

"What the hell did you do to my house! I hope you don't expect me to clean up this mess! And get rid of this body!"

"Your concern for us just overwhelms me." He slapped her across the face.

"Shut your smartass mouth."

"Go upstairs boys and pack a bag."

"Come on Sam." He started to follow Ron upstairs, but he turned around and ran to his mom to give her a hug.

"It's going to be ok now go upstairs." She followed.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I'm going to pack and if you want to live I suggest you do the same thing."

"You would love that wouldn't you? You and the boys would be happy if I fell off the face of the earth!"

"No we wouldn't! We love you. You just make it hard."

"So it's my fault right? You don't share any of the blame."

"I didn't say that!"

"We're done mom."

"Ok Ron. We just need to pack then we could leave."

"Who says I want to go anywhere with you and those brats!"

"Stop calling them that! They love you!"

"Yeah right."

"We need to go. Please come with us."

"Please dad," Sam said.

"Fine, but only because I don't want your blood on my hands when you die because I wasn't there."

"The cookies!" Sam ran for the kitchen and Jessie followed. She took them out of the oven. "Can we take these to go mom?"

"Of course we can."

"Thanks mom!" She laughed and gave him a hug and a kiss on the head.

"I'll pack the cookies and you and Ron put your luggage by the door." They safely made it to the car.

"You two better behave in this car or I will be sure to have one of those things attack you."

"We will. Won't we Sam?"

"Yes dad. We will be good."

"I know you will," Jessie said, looking back and smiling at them. They smiled back. Then they drove off.


End file.
